


Convallaria

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Florist!Gadreel, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: As an artist, most of your time spent is sketching. So when you notice a small flower shop, you can’t resist the opportunity to sketch some flowers. Little did you know, the florist held his own allure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Convallaria’ is the scientific name for Lily of the Valley. I gotta give a shout out to @icecream-and-gadreel on tumblr for giving me florist!Gad feels so bad that I had to write this fluff monster. This is my first time writing Gad, so let me know what you think!

([x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e8b5991b7549b0c817df3c903b00af27/tumblr_no99nwx4J81t0s6kmo2_400.gif))

You’re surprised you’d never noticed it before, really. The quaint shop sat across the street from your usual seat in your favorite cafe, in easy view as you sketched passersby. The large front window was filled with gorgeous bouquets of flowers, all bright and cheerful. The sign on the window read _‘The Garden of Eden’_ in beautiful flowing script- a little cheesy, you supposed, but it somehow fit.

You’re far too intrigued by the small shop to not take a look, so you finish off your coffee, tucking your sketchbook under your arm.

The door jingles happily as you push the door open, the light floral scent pleasant as your eyes drift over the various shapes and colors. Some of the more popular flowers sit in the front- daisies, daffodils, carnations, roses, and peonies all lined beautifully along the shelves. The more exotic flowers though, are gorgeous, half-remembered names escaping you as you open your sketchbook and pull your pencil from behind your ear. You start sketching small white bell-shaped flowers, the happy little petals and sweet scent pulling a smile from you as you sketch away.

You’re half done with the sketch when a hand at your arm startles you. You jump, pencil rasping hard along the page as you fold in on yourself. Wide startled eyes settle on a very tall man, sharp-jawed and soft-eyed as he hold his hands up placatingly.

“My apologies, I did not mean to startle you.”

His voice holds a beautiful tenor under proper speech, the giant of a man far more gentle seeming than his frame suggested. He was- gah, he was absolutely handsome. Stubbled jaw and green eyes had you melting on the spot, mouth parted as you stared at him.

“Miss? Are you quite alright?”

You clamp your gaping mouth shut, trying to jog your mind into putting words into sentences and speech.

“Fine,” you squeak, “I’m fine.”

He smiles kindly at you before picking up a stem of the flowers you’d been sketching. “Do you know the name of these particular flowers?”

You shake your head, still struck a little dumb by the handsome man.

“These are called Lily of the Valley. It is said that they are formed from Eve’s tears after she was driven with Adam from the Garden of Eden.”

You couldn’t help the laugh that burst forth. The irony of such a man working in a flower shop, knowing the etymology of flowers was too amusing. He smiled at your amusement, shoulders relaxing as you relaxed too.

“Your drawing is quite beautiful, if you do not mind me saying so.”

He looked almost bashful as he complimented you, your hands going tighter around your sketchbook. You never really showed anyone your sketches. Your art was always very personal to you, a piece of who you are as a person. Showing your sketches to someone was daunting, but the honesty in his face made you brave.

“It’s not finished, but-” you turned the page to face him, his eyes drifting over the paper as you bit your lip nervously.

“You captured the flower impeccably. The level of shading and detail is exquisite.” He smiled up at you as he continued to look between the flower in his hand and the sketch.

Who was this man? He spoke beautifully and with intent, much like the men of old. Words were not wasted or used flippantly. It was entirely refreshing and charming.

“My name is Gadreel,” he says, the hand with the lily of the valley outstretched. “I would like you to have this flower for sharing your drawing with me.”

Your fingers brush against his own as you take the flower, flabbergasted. “I can’t just take this, Gadreel.” You quickly finish the sketch, tearing it out of the binding before handing it to him. “Take this.”

“I cannot take this-” he stops, trailing off as if realizing he didn’t know your name. You tell him, his lips curling at the corners. “That is a beautiful name.”

You go shy again, only adding to the smile on his face. “I still cannot take this. You have worked too hard on this.”

“Well think of it this way- if you take it, then I have a reason to come back to sketch some more since you have my only one.”

He grins, “I would like that very much.”

* * *

You stand behind the counter, one hand propped under your chin as you sketch the beautiful bouquet in front of you. You’d been visiting the flower shop for about two weeks now, and every time Gad has a bouquet ready and waiting for you to sketch. He was sweet and charming, always quick with a smile and always a tune on his lips. As you sketched, you noticed how he loved to hum or whistle as he worked. He’d make an arrangement, happily singing as he placed stems and took less than subtle glances at you.

After every visit, he’d insist that you take the bouquet in exchange for the sketch you offered. You’d balk at the offer, talking him down to just a single flower. The back of your notebook was slowly filling with pressed flowers, each a memory of an afternoon spent with Gadreel.

You’d developed quite a crush on him, always incredibly flustered whenever he so much as looked at you- and he looked at you a lot. You hadn’t drummed up the courage to ask him out yet, the irrational part of your brain telling you that you were misinterpreting all the looks he kept sending your way. The butterflies in your stomach never abated though, the long looks only lingering longer and longer as time went on.

The butterflies were very active today, the fluttering starting as soon as you saw him. He’d smiled as soon as he laid eyes on you, immediately scooping you up into his arms for a hug that put a silly smile on your face. His hands had lingered, clasped around your waist before almost reluctantly letting go, pointing you to your bouquet.

So here you were, finishing up your sketch for the day, the fluttering still filling your belly.

“Is it done?” he asks, peeking over your shoulder.

“Almost. So what flower are you thinking of giving me for this sketch?”

He doesn’t answer, so you look at him, noticing his hand behind his back.

“Gad?”

He smoothes his other hand over the back of his neck, a bashful smile pulling at his lips. “I do not wish to scare you away, but I was wondering if you would accept another payment for your drawing.”

You tilted your head, a questioning look in your eyes. “Such as?”

His smile wavered a little as he pulled a bouquet of Lily of the Valley from behind his back. “A date with me. That is, only if you want to. I would not pressure you into anything that you do not wish to do.”

You huff a laugh, a little choked up with emotion. “Of course I want to, Gad. I- really the only reason I keep coming back here is because of you.” You take the flowers from him, running gentle fingers over the small petals.

He steps close, a hand cupping your cheek as he beams at you. “I hope I can be a little forward, then.” You nod, pressing your cheek further into his touch. “I would very much like to kiss you right about now. May I?”

You grin, tugging at the top of his green apron as he leans forward.

Butterflies fly loose as soon as his lips touch yours, your hand with the flowers hooking over his shoulder as he presses further into you. He kisses you like you’re the most precious thing in the world, hand gentle on your cheek as he angles you just so. Soft and pliant, he kisses you languidly.

The two of you finally pull apart, huffing a little in the small space between you.

“I am so lucky you came into my shop.” Gadreel confesses, nudging his nose against your own as he smiles blissfully- your own smile just as radiant.

“So lucky.”


End file.
